Jump start
by twilightmedowgirlforever
Summary: Bella is changed. Edward leaves again and she finds comfortin a old friend....Sorry ppl. i suck at summaries! But PLS R&R PLEASE! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns ALL things Twilight!


Jump start

BELLA. POV

I stood at the edge of a familiar cliff, staring, hoping that if I jumped death would overcome me, but it was pointless to try. Being a vampire sometimes had major disadvantages at times like these.

I had without knowing collapsed to my knees trying not to remember that fateful day exactly one week ago. He had left me again. I couldn't even say his name now as a new hole in my chest, fresh, began to tear open. He had stayed true to his word about changing me, but after he had started to become distant, until finally I couldn't stand it anymore. "Why don't you just tell me what's wrong, Edward? If your feeling guilty then please just get over it, because I chose this! I'm so happy right now and your just ruining it!", I had yelled.

He had told me that he couldn't do this. That changing me was his first mistake and he realised now that he can't see himself spending eternity with me. The fool. How I hated Edward Cullen right now.

My whole body racked with tearless sobs, heaving, when a woodsy, and a little wet smell drifted past with the breeze. I snapped my head to the right towards the forest. There, between two trees emerged a russet-colored wolf. It stared at me with familiar, large, black eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"Jacob?"

It let out a small whine and stepped forward. Mid-stride he phased into my personal sun. his face looked tired, drawn with dark circles under his eyes, but past all that I had forgotten how beautiful man he was.

He looked at me with dark, agonised eyes. "Bells? Is that you?" he said so softly that if not for my vampire hearing I would have missed it. Words started spilling out my mouth before I could think properly.

"Oh God Jacob I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you, he left me again! Where have you been? Why did you run off? I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! I was so stupid to think he could ever love me! I'm ordinary, nothing special at all! Look at what I did to myself for him". I stuttered on, pointing at myself .." ". I hate myself for this…" I broke off, gasping in unnecessary air.

He stared at me with pained eyes. "I see you haven't changed much" He half-smiled "Still blame yourself for everything."

I let out a little chuckle, "I really missed you Jake." I moved towards him, but he stepped back, away from me. I stopped, letting the hurt flow through me. "Don't forget what you are Bells, honey" I looked at him confused. " Why should that matter? Even if I have a sudden impulse to kill you." I said smiling.

He grinned, a shadow of my old Jacob on his face. "Sure sure..but I have to admit..same here!" he considered this for a moment until finally he stretched out his arms. "Screw this."

I flew into his arms at a inhuman pace knocking him to the ground with a loud grunt. "Oh I'm so sorry Jake! I forget sometimes.." I told him horrified. "It's cool" he said laughing. "But you know this really sucks you being as strong as me!"

"Stronger actually" I said with a smirk " I'm still relatively new to being a vampire.."

That wiped the smile clean off as he searched for something. "Well you stink!"

"I'll be sure to take a shower." I retorted with a smile playing at the corner of my lips.

"I don't think that will change much Bells." He said laughing. I felt my lips break into a full blown smile. I really missed this. I broke into a smirk, "Come on Jacob Black anything is possible!"

He looked at me with a dazzling smile, "Yeah Isabella Swan, with you anything is possible."

I got up reaching for his hand and pulled him up with me easily. He looked at me with awe. "You have no idea how weird that is! Do you even trip anymore?"

I stared at him with a smug smile, "No, and I thank my lucky stars everyday!"

"God that's weird," he muttered, "Bella and falling are like a package deal." I sent him a death glare that just made him smirk.

"So Jake, feel like cliff-diving? I promise I wont drown this time." I said with a wink.

"I'd bet my next hot dog you wont."

Aw Jake you know I don't eat!" I said with a frown.

"Exactly" he said with a grin. "That means I can have it anyway!"

As I took his warm hand in mine with a laugh, I realised that our friendship had never died. It was to strong. It would be a lot more complicated now, but we could work through anything.

"I still love you Jacob Black."

"As I still love you Bells, I told you that will never change."

The we flung ourselves off the cliff. Jumping to a new start.


End file.
